


Stand Your Ground

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Bardvent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 15: Carols and Perils. Half elves stand their ground





	Stand Your Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I live in a stand your ground state lmao. Half elves are hicks

I“Well, I didn’t think she’d be armed!!”  
Yashee panted, hands on her knees. Raz’ul lay in face down in the dirt. Randy was cackling, wheezing into the alley wall. From the dirt, Raz’ul lifted his head.   
“Yashee?”  
“Yeah, Raz?”  
“We are never going caroling in half elf country again.”  
Randy breathed hard, trying to catch his breath though his tears of laughter.   
“I really should have warned y’all. Half elves are cross bow wielding hicks who believe is ‘stand your ground.’ This was possibly the worst idea we’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ilyall!!


End file.
